


Embarrassed Egg

by eternalily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalily/pseuds/eternalily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt from adjectivebear on tumblr:</p><p> </p><p>"    I’ve seen lots of headcanons that he leaves [the jawbone pendant] with Lavellan, and nearly as many that it’s enchanted to communicate to him that she’s wearing/touching it.</p><p>    So, since I’m disgusting, my brain goes straight to: does the enchantment react if she’s wearing it while masturbating? Does he know and get distracted and flustered in front of his agents?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed Egg

Solas strode hurriedly through the wide hallways of his fortress, his silver-coated boots tapping loudly against the tile as he went. His shaded eyes stared intently at the arched doorway ahead, his body tense and his lips curving into the beginnings of a scowl. He had about enough of the bickering between the city and Dalish elves that had joined him in the past months. Once again he had been called to settle their petty squabbles. He was a revolutionary, not a babysitter! Muffled shouting escaped the thick doors as he approached. He thrust his arms forward as he reached them and they slammed open with the reverberating crack of oak against stone. He entered the chamber and silence fell.

Marethari stood off to his left, grimacing openly and standing up tall in her earthy Keeper robes, crossing her arms. Alina leaned against the thick center table, wearing a thick black robe over her Orlesian servant attire. She glanced over at him, studying his face as he stared across the table to them both. Alina looked away and drew a dagger, balancing it on a point.

He broke their sudden silence, his voice raised and laced with contempt. “Are you so eager to be at one another’s throats again, you could not even wait until after we met to renew the sport?”

Marethari’s lips puckered with distaste and she started, “There was.. ” her voice falters a moment. “another incident.”

Alina narrowed her eyes as she watched Marethari speak, “An incident? Is THAT what you call it?”, she spat the words out. “Tell him exactly what your hunters DID to my camp. To my guards!”

Solas lowered his bare forehead into a palm and sighed audibly. Marethari began describing the most recent scuffle between the Dalish and city camps. Alina ocassionally interjected to contest the events, but spent most the time playing with her dagger and scowling. The Dalish hunters apparently had been thirsty for retribution over a prank. Marethari called it an ‘grave insult’ and 'disrespectful sacrilege’. He half listened, as he began to once again go over the battle plans he had stuck in his head. They should have been discussing those, instead of dealing with squabbles and pranks.

Suddenly a sense tickled the back of his mind. He felt Lavellan’s mood changing over their mental link. She had been quiet, relaxed and serene. Now he felt a rising intensity in her. He reached for it in his mind, curiousity overcoming caution. The heightened arousal of her throes of passion overwhelmed his senses before he could pull away. His muscles tensed as he avoided reacting. Instead, Solas just stood stiffly as a blush grew across his cheeks. He could feel his loins pressing uncomfortably against tightly fitted plate. He shifted his weight, though it did little to help. He felt a tinge of jealousy as the feelings of passion continued and began to focus more intently on Marethari, trying hard to ignore the distracting arousal coming across their link.

Marethari was detailing the great defacement of a halla statue outside the tents of the Dalish Keepers. Something involving goat blood and feathers.

He interrupted her a moment, his face stony and voice raised with more anger than he’d intended, “Tell me, Keeper. During this offense was anyone killed? Injured?”

Marethari’s eyes widened. Alina openly grinned.

He lowered his voice, yet it retained an edge verging on a growl. "I received a report from the healers. The fire started by your camp nearly killed someone”

Marethari’s face creased with concern, but she remained silent.

Solas continued, “I want whoever led their numbers escorted far from camp. We cannnot afford such division among us.”

Solas turned his attention to Alina. She was still playing with her dagger and didn’t notice.

“Alina?”

As she looked up, he suddenly felt his sense of balance thrown off as a rush of passion struck him from his distant link with Lavellan. It rolled with an intensity he’d never felt from her and left him breathless. He gasped and leaned forward, bracing himself against the table to avoid falling. Truly! He made a mental note to find whomever was dallying with her and scare him off, at least long enough to grant him a reprieve! Definitely not because he was jealous. So he had been able to get into her bed and bring her into a delirious, breathless orgasm. Good for her! But did she have to be so damn loud in his head?

Alina had put the dagger away and was eyeing him curiously. “Solas?”

Solas straightened, regained his composure and stoically met her gaze. “The severity of today’s incident does not clear your own followers from blame. I expect you to find those responsible and send them to Vanir for stable duties. And so help me if they cause any problems there, I *will* throw them into the nearest hole and fill it.” he told her emphatically.

The two spent some time voicing objections. Lavellan had quieted in his head again so he half listened. Eventually the two relented and accepted his decision and they discussed the strengths and weaknesses of the cities they sought to topple. Alina insisted they needed Halamshiral and as usual Marethari expressed an interest only in securing routes. He forced them to compromise as they planned out the migration and settlement of servants in the north. As they were going over details of combat training and supplies, Solas felt another twinge of pleasure growing in Ayane. Her passions flared more quickly than before, and he grimaced. Marethari and Alina shared a look at his sudden shift in demeanor and turned to him with raised brows. Suddenly, Solas grunted loudly in pain as his member once again stirred unbidden, “nnnnnnnnnnnnnnngg!”

Their eyes widened and they chimed together in alarm, “Are you okay?”

Solas responded ruefully, “I am sorry to worry you. I will be alright but it would be best if we continued this discussion later. I should .. lie down.”

With as much dignity as he could manage, he marched out and eagerly sought out the privacy of his chambers, eager to peel off the armor. He would have to seek out a blacksmith later, he thought. For adjustments.


End file.
